Don't Leave Me
by Katy Marye
Summary: tart n pudding fanfic! i hope yall like it!


**A Tart an Pudding fanfic!!**

It's been 5 years since Deep Blue attacked Earth, and everyone has split ways, but they still keep in touch. Lettuce is working with Ryou on a new project, Ichigo is with Kisshu in America, Zakuro is on tour with Pai, and Mint…well Mint is being Mint and she is following Zakuro. Where is Pudding you ask? Well, right now she is 17 and she is walking back to her house she shares with her little brothers and sister. It's around 8 o'clock and she's just got off work. As soon as she opens the door to her house, she says "Tadaima. (I'm home)" As soon as the words leave her mouth, her brothers and sister come running to her and uber glomp her. She falls down and all is quiet…for a few seconds. Everybody bursts out laughing. It is indeed a funny sight. Pudding's head is the only thing visible. Her siblings are all piled on top of her, so you can't see and thing else. As she gets up, she hears something…someone's laugh, but it's different from her siblings'. She looks around, but doesn't see anything. She forgets about it and walks upstairs to her room. She sits on her bed and sighs.

"Where are you?" She whispers to herself. She sighs again and gets up and gets ready for bed. She goes to make sure her brothers and sister are okay, and tells them that she's going to go to bed early today. They tell her good night and she goes back into her room, and gets under the covers. "I hope your okay." She says before falls asleep.

--------/---/----/--------

When Pudding woke up, it was around 4 am and she couldn't get back to sleep. She sighed again remembering how the one whom she loved so, she would probably never see again.

"Missing someone?" called a familiar voice. No…it couldn't be…could it? It was…Tart! Pudding's head instantly shot up to see him leaning against the door frame. Pudding blushed, because although she's known him for over 5 years, she hasn't seen him in a while and he had a very sexy figure. Tart noticed this and laughed. "Well, Pudding, you never blushed around me when we were kids, what's wrong? Have you developed feelings for me?" With this comment she looked down and started blushing even more. Tart floated over to the bed, and floated over Pudding, causing her to lay back on the pillow, instead of sitting up as she just was. Tart took her hands and put them above her head, and, no longer floating above her, had his knees by her hips and a smirk across his face.

"But how did you know?" Pudding asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I was outside your window last night. Oh by the way, I have a secret to tell you." Tart leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you" Pudding nearly stopped breathing. "I love you too…" Tart moved his centimeters from hers and she could feel his warm breath. "I know." He removed one of his hands and brushed away the hair in Pudding's face, and leaned down and their lips touched. Tart's lips moved so skillfully Pudding couldn't help blushing and moving her mouth the same way. Tart licked the bottom Pudding's lip which sent chills up her spine, but she knew what he was asking. She opened her mouth and as soon as she did Tart's tongue slid into her mouth. _He tastes like…sugar…so sweet._ Pudding thought as she closed her eyes. Tart smirked to himself as he noticed how she closed her eyes. He moved his tongue all around her mouth, getting to know her mouth better, as her tongue was in his mouth, doing the same. After a while, they had to breathe, so they stopped kissing, or rather, Pudding did. Tart didn't really need to breathe. (**a/n – idk. I just saw an ep where it said the aliens didn't need to breathe or sumthin)** "Hey Tart, promise me something?" Pudding asked, looking up into Tart's eyes. "Yes?" Tart said. "Please don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise." Tart said, sealing that promise with a kiss.

DICLAIMER!!! –

Me – I own everything!! MUHAHAAA!!

Tart – No you don't.

Me – Do too!

Tart – not.

Me - …fine I don't happy?

Tart – yes, very.

Me – not for long!!

HalfDemonMewKasumi – shall I do the honors?

Me – yes you shall!

HalfDemonMewKasumi - calls a pack of Tart fangirls

Tart – oh shit.

Me – girls…GLOMP!!!

Tart - dies X.X

Mew & Me – MUAHAHAAHAAAA

Pudding – that's what u get for being mean!! Love u though!

TEE HEE well that's the story, hope u enjoyed! Reviews plz!


End file.
